Reunion
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Companion piece to Alone. Please read that first, it'll make more sense. Harry and Ruth are safe. Ros is concerned Nightingale are going to detroy the team and take London with it.


**Disclaimer not mine. Kudos and BBC Television own all copyright. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be referred.**

**This is the companion piece to Alone.**

**Reunion**

Ros stared out of the bedroom window as Lucas slept peacefully. A mug of tea in one hand she watched the lights across the city, knowing none of the other occupants of the city would have any idea what had gone on over the last few weeks. She sighed before turning back to the sleeping man in the bed. She was relieved both children were sleeping and that Lucas' dreams seemed to be relatively unplauged by nightmares.

"Ros." She raised an eyebrow as he opened his eyes. "Stop watching me and come back to bed."

"I was just thinking."

"You are always just thinking." Lucas sat up before leaving the bed and crossing the bedroom to her. He took the mug from her hand. "What is it?"

"We came too close to losing four members of the team." Ros paused. "It's a miracle how Harry and Ruth survived."

"Yeah." Lucas tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ros, they are tougher than they look. You know Ruth is a born survivor. She's had to be."

"Yeah." Ros narrowed her eyes. "But Nightingale are back and I have no idea how we are going to stop them this time. I told you we would be ready when they reared their heads again but I genuinely have no clue."

"Tessa has dragged her nephew into this." Ros paused. "With all the research and analysis in the world he is still an unknown and we still have unrest in London. If this carrys on we are looking at riots as bad as 2011."

"We will stop them." Lucas rested his hands on her shoulders as she studied the Russian inscription across his chest.

"Faith and Hope." She paused, reading the Russian fluently. Lucas smiled, touching her chin so she had to look him in the eye.

"Yeah. Faith and Hope." He kissed her gently. "We will stop this, Ros. You know we going to stop them. This isn't like last time. This isn't like Hans Limmermen and his croanies. You know that. We will stop them. Tracey isn't going to tell Zoe everything but she may slip up. That may be our in." Ros nodded, knowing he was right.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She sighed. Lucas smiled, relieved that she hadn't pulled away from him. That after everything with Harrison they were finally getting back on an even keel. He kissed her gently. Pulling away he smiled at her as she took his hand and led him back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth gently pulled the door to Nick's room closed as she tried her best not to wake the teenager. Gracie Jo was already sleeping peacefully when Harry had put her to bed. Sighing heavily she knew Nick still had more questions about her and Harry coming home covered in bruises. She knew there was only so many lies she could tell the fourteen year old. He had seen enough in his lifetime to know when people were lying to him. Gently she headed towards the bathroom, noticing the door was ajar.

"Harry?" She paused. The door was open slightly as Harry leaned on the sink. Ruth frowned slightly as she looked at his bare back. He clearly hadn't heard her as he splashed water onto his face. She took the opportunity to look at his bare flesh while he was unguarded. His skin was a map of purple and yellowing bruises with abrasions across his shoulder. She looked away for a moment, knowing her own skin was a mishmash of bruises and wounds from her hitting the tarmac at about 30mph. She hated the thought of Harry injured, knowing he would see it as part of the job.

"Harry." She tried again before reaching out to touch his bare shoulder.

"Children ok?" He asked before turning to face her. She nodded as she kept his eyes on her face. "Ruth."

"Gracie and Nick are fine." He smiled as she stepped nearer. "What did they do to you?"

"Ruth." He straightened up as he saw her eyes wander to his bruised ribs. "It looks worse than it is."

She shook her head as a finger traced a bruise on his chest. "Monsters."

"It's you I'm worried about." He took her hand and kissed her palm. Tears filled her eyes as he looked at her. "You jumped from a moving car. You could have been killed."

"So could you. Erin thought they were going to throw you off the roof. This is getting out of hand. Nightingale."

"Will be stopped." He paused. "We just pushed them back twice now we will stop them and whatever Tessa is up to. Her nephew being involved is no coincidence. And she blew my cover."

Ruth nodded. Swallowing hard. "Yeah."

"We will stop them." He kissed her tattered knuckles before pulling her close. "We will."

"I." He kissed her gently as a tear escaped. "I thought you were." She paused as he rested his forehead against hers. "Dead. I thought we'd. I'd. And we've not had enough time. And I didn't know what had happened, what the kids would say. How I would. I. Harry." She sighed as he kissed her cheek, catching a tear as it fell. "I'm babbling."

"I love your babbling." He paused as he kissed her again. "Ruth, I am fine. Battered and bruised but no more than I have been in the past."

"You are not a young man anymore." She whispered as he lifted the strap of her nightdress, letting it fall to her elbows as he examined the dressing Mike had put on a few hours earlier. He knew a road burn was hidden under the gauze and surgical tape. Gently he kissed the skin next to the dressing. Ruth sighed.

"It's you that keeps telling me I'm not old."

"No you're not old." She sighed as he kissed her skin. "Just not 21 anymore. Neither am I." He pulled away from her before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. Ruth gasped as he kissed her.

"I nearly lost you." He whispered as she ran her fingers across his chest. "Ruth, I."

"Ssh." She soothed, her hands finding his way to her hair. "Ssh. It's ok. We're together." She sighed as she sank into the mattress, knowing this was the reunion they needed. Nightingale would have to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not sure I like this. It played out differently to what I was planning. Please review.


End file.
